


Play Time with the Doctor

by methurpleasee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast, Breast Sucking, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, GAH I can’t, Moaning, Mother Complex, Mummy kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushie, Praise Kink, Restraints, The image of Yas as the Doctor’s little girl, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/pseuds/methurpleasee
Summary: One Shots surrounding The Doctor and Yasmin’s Age Play fun.Heavily inspired by ‘Yaz First Baby Day’ by allforoneandoneforanother :)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Yas’ New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Anna/Elsa fan fiction got such a good response, I decided to write some more of these, this time for my fellow Doctor Who fans. The idea of Yas and the Thirteenth Doctor being together is just the cutest idea! 
> 
> These will mainly be short one shots, and I’ll add new chapters when I have a good idea. Any requests would be more then welcome! 
> 
> As usual this isn’t betad so any mistakes made are mine. So sit back and relax.  
> And if your hand isn’t down your pants yet- what are you waiting for? ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yas gets to play with her new toy; and the Doctor enjoys a front row seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Baby Yas was in the middle of the most amazing dream. Herself and her Mummy, the thirteenth Doctor, were sharing a bubble bath, one of their favourite things to do together. Leaning back on her Mummy’s lovely chest, Yas moaned happily to herself, while dream Mummy ran her hands up and down her baby’s arms.

’My gorgeous girl.’ The Doctor sighed, and Yas keened under the attention, her thighs rubbing together.

The Doctor’s hands drifted round to her chest, sliding over her stomach, and landing firmly on her breasts.

Now Yas knew they weren’t much, but her Mummy loved them regardless. She would tell Yas that she ‘wouldn’t change a single part of her’, and if Mummy liked it then that’s all that mattered. 

Right now Yas hardly cared. She was breathing heavily as her Mummy played with her nipples, twisting and rubbing them slowly. If it wasn’t for her Mother’s legs on top of her own in the bath, holding her in place, she was sure she would’ve kicked out half the water by now. The Doctor kissed and nibbled at her ear, causing the young desperate girls moans to grow louder.

Yas loved the way she was being touched but she needed release. Fast. She tried to push her pussy out of the water, hoping her Mummy may take pity on her and touch it till she came. She could barely string two sentences together, and it was her only hope.

The Doctor however, just smirked in to the back of her little girls head, continuing her assault on her perfect pair of nipples. Surrendering to her fate, Yas eventually stopped. Her Mummy continued to flick her hard nipples, Yas now leaning back on her completely, eyes closed.

Knowing she was distracted, Mummy quickly reached down in between her girls legs to her princess parts (as she liked to call them) and started fingering the young clit. Yas’ eyes shot open immediately and she looked down to see her Mummy’s fingers pleasuring her.

Finally she thought. Mummy gave in. Oh I do love her 

Suddenly, the Doctor flipped her over, barely disturbing the water to the young girls amazement, and moved her around till she was straddling one of her thick thighs. Yas gasped, as it pressed against her pussy hard.

The Doctor knew her so well. This was one of her favourite positions. They often spent hours in it, Yas humping her thigh slowly till they both cum hard shouting each other’s names. Mummy cupped her face lovingly, giving her lips one, two, three kisses before she started to bounce her little girl ‘on her knee’. Yas squealed as she enjoyed the ride, spilling her juices all over her Mummy’s thigh.   


One minute she was crying her Mummy’s name as she started to cum, closing her eyes, telling her how much she loved her as the cum came pouring out. However, when she next opened them, she was lying in her cot. Wrapped tightly in a blanket, and sucking her pink dummy hard.

She wanted to cry! They’d been so close to making each other feel good. But it had all been a silly dream. She sniffles sadly. Yas can feel how wet her diaper is underneath her blue baby grow and tries rubbing her thighs together trying to relieve some of the tension, but it’s no use. Rationally baby Yas knew her Mummy was just across the hall, sleeping soundly, but she would still rather she was next to her. It would make a situation like this a lot easier.  


But Yas didn’t want to wait till the morning to cum. She needed to get off now! Her pusy was crying out for some attention, she could feel the juices in her diaper. She could call Mummy, but the last time she’d woken her in the night to ask for some help she’d been punished severely. And she definitely did not want that- she still had the bruises from last time.   


Weighing up her options she looked around her cot. She could try putting the blanket between her thighs. It wasn’t much, but she was so close anything would work at this point. All their special toys were in a locked box in Mummy’s room, so he couldn’t use one of those either. And he was definitely only allowed to use those when he was good. So breaking any rules was simply out of the question. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the brown cuddly teddy her Mummy had given her a few days before, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and an idea started to form in her head. One she almost couldn’t believe she’d thought of. But why not? Mummy had said Teddy would help her whenever she was alone Or frustrated about something. Surely this is what her Mummy had meant?

Shrugging, Yas started to slowly crawl towards it, her mouth watering as she got closer to the lovely toy. At this point Yas would’ve rubbed up against anything- she was desperate. The bear in question was huge, taking up a quarter of the adult sized Cot, legs and arms outstretched and inviting. It was the perfect size for Yas, who could easily fit in between its legs, and have some much needed alone time together. Yas couldn’t stop looking at his shiny eyes, and as she positioned herself over the teddy’s legs she realised something.

She doesn’t just want to cum. She wants to make love to the teddy too! Moaning she roles her hips against his and holds on to him tightly muffling her moans in his thick fur. She can’t help but wish he could hold her just as tightly, pulling on her hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. 

While she does this Yas likes to imagine what her Mummy would do if she was here, the praise she would be giving her if it was her she was on top of instead. 

’You’re such a good girl baby!’

’Does that feel nice sweetheart?’

’Oh look at you, so desperate to cum for me.’

’Such an obedient girl. Mummy loves you very much, want to be with you forever baby! Never going to let you go.’ 

‘Scream my name baby, as loud as you can! Want to hear you.’ Yas can feel the orgasm building and she starts to gasp as it begins to send shockwaves through her naked body.  


Yas begins to shout ‘Mummy! Mummy!’ As she cums hard all over his fluffy leg. She grips on to his arm as he’s humping the teddy so much it’s making the cot creak. Again like she said, she was desperate. All at once Yas feels the orgasm wash over her, burying her face in the bears neck as she cums all over the inside of her nappy, half moaning and half laughing, so relieved to finally let her orgasm rip through her.

She convulses on to the teddy as she comes down from the immaculate high. Sighing she snuggles up with the bear. She was glad it could be of service to her she still can’t help but wish it had been her real mummy. Or she could’ve at least been there to watch. Always watching over her. Yas can’t help but giggle at the thought, beginning to go red. * 

unbeknownst to Yas a few doors down, in her bedroom, the Doctor was panting hard on her bed as she’d just come from watching her gorgeous daughter, use the plushie for exactly what she’d brought it for. For this was no ordinary teddy. It had sensors all over it and cameras in its eyes. So Mummy has been told when her daughter began to grind against it, and she was able to quickly get comfortable and share an orgasm with her little angel.   
It was the perfect way for the two of them to bond, Mummy had always believed. She loved her baby’s petite little body and Yas loved being told what to do and the Doctor’s breasts. The Doctor couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t seen Yas as her own special girl. And if she had her way that’s how it would always be. The camera made sure she could always keep an eye on your beloved, as well as stopping her from ever missing Yas’ desperate pleas for release, which always made her cum without fail. They were perfectly reasonable explanations for the use of a spy teddy- at least that’s what she told herself. 

With both women sated, Yas cuddles up to her bear on the bed. She gives him a big hug, after all he was kind of her saviour when she’d needed someone (Or something) the most. 

The Doctor cooed at this display, so glad her baby liked the present she got for her. ‘Good girl sweetie, you screamed Mummy so loudly. I love it when you do that. Can’t wait to explore this kink even more with you.’ 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any requests. I hope you liked it!


	2. A Mother’s Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yas both get what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky people getting an update already.

The Doctor and Yas were watching some silly kiddie cartoons, as they liked to on most Saturday mornings.

Yas was completely enthralled by the colours and songs the characters were singing, but the Doctor couldn’t get her usual enjoyment out of seeing Yas’ face lit up as she watched.

The Doctor was just too uncomfortable. Ever since she’d started this Age Play arrangement with Yas, she’d experienced this weird feeling. It wasn’t just her getting turned on by her daughter, the strange sensation was higher. If that made sense. 

Mainly in her breasts. 

Now the Doctor had always had quite nice breasts, even before, her 34C Cups were nothing to be ashamed of. But whenever she was around Yas, like she was now looking at the innocent girl in a pink flowery baby grow, they constantly throbbed. And a few times after spending the night in bed with Yas (which did happen sometimes if she was too tired to carry Yas to her cot), she’d often wake up with wet patches on her bra. And that was before she even thought about the fact they’d grown- up to 34DD in the last few months.

Of course Yas had been delighted, shocked just as she was, but happy that her Mommy’s new assets would add even more to their fun. Somehow she had managed to keep the fact she was leaking from them a secret from Yas. Till now anyway.

The Doctor could feel her bra getting wet. She’d had to buy completely brand new ones, as her old ones barely fit round one of her breasts now. She could feel (what she’d only really excepted recently being) milk seeping out of her nipples collecting at the front of her lacy black bra. At this point she was going to get a wet patch on her T-shirt and Yas would know there was something wrong.

It didn’t help that the throbbing and the hardening and the leaking was also making the Doctors pussy wet. She tried to subtly press her thighs together. She didn’t want to have to deal with two liquids leaking from her body today thank you very much!

Ten minutes passed. The pain and the pleasure was now almost unbearable. The Doctor bit her lip to make sure she didn’t let out any moans as her breasts kept leaking, crying out for her little girls attention. And the Doctor snapped.  
She needed Yas’ mouth on her breasts.

An advert break was currently on, a man enthusiastically explaining why his company sold the best car insurance, and Yas’ interest had drifted, her thumb pushed in to her mouth as she sucked on it happily. Seeing her suck that thumb convinced the Doctor even more she was making the right choice. Yas would love this. 

Stroking the little girls face, who looked up at her instantly from where she was leaning on the Doctor’s thigh, she smiled. 

‘Are you okay baby girl?’ The Doctor asked, running her hand over Yas’ mouth who popped her thumb out of it.

‘Yes Mummy. But my favourite cartoon finished. So now there’s nothing else to watch.’ She pouted, and wow the Doctor thought, she could not have timed this more perfectly.

‘Actually Baby theres something Mummy would love your help with if that’s okay.’ Yas nodded happily, and the Doctor ran her fingers through her hair, tugging slightly as her breasts continued to throb. Yas sighed at the feeling of her Mummy’s hands in her hair.

‘Yes Mummy of course. What do you need?’ The Doctor really had trained Yas to be such a good girl for her.

‘Well you see sweetie, Mummy needs that pretty mouth of yours. As you know my breasts have grown a lot since we became Mother and Daughter, but there’s something else that’s changed too.’ As she said this the Doctor started to unbutton her shirt, Yas’ eyes glazing over as she saw her huge covered breasts, not realising she was licking her lips. 

‘I love them Mummy.’ Yas said quietly, staring up at them.

The Doctor chuckled, blushing at her daughters stares. ‘I know you do darling. And I know what I’m about to say is going to make you very excited. Mummy’s noticed that when she’s around you her breasts start to throb, and recently they’ve started to leak milk too.’

The Doctor slowly undid the back of her bra, Yas transfixed; her mouth slightly open, pulling the cups off of her milky breasts, the nipples swollen and puffy. Yas let out an audible gasp as she saw literal beads of milk rolling down her Mummy’s breasts. She saw how soaked her bra was too. She’d been leaking all this time and hadn’t told her?

Looking in to her eyes Yas asked, ‘why didn’t you tell me Mummy?’ The Doctor laughed, a little embarrassed.

‘Honestly I didn’t know how I felt about it myself. It’s not everyday you start producing breast milk for no reason.’ 

‘No mummy. Not for no reason. For me.’ Yas said determinedly, and the Doctor moaned slightly at the words. She’d thought this too but hearing her daughter say it meant so much more.

‘Would you suck on them baby? I’d be ever so grateful.’

Yas quickly shuffled down the sofa, nodding enthusiastically as she laid her head fully on her Mummy’s thighs, just underneath her breasts. 

Her Mummy stroked her face some more, which is nearly hidden beneath her breasts. ‘How did I get so lucky to get you hey, my little princess.’ She says softly, cupping the back of her daughters head and bringing it towards her breast.

Yas wriggles with anticipation her diaper now just as wet as her Mummy’s own panties, as her face gets closer to the gorgeous nipple. Closing her eyes she wraps her mouth around it, suckling on it gently as her Mummy cradles her head.

The Doctor can’t quite believe how good it’s making her feel. Yas has only just started sucking at them and she already feels close. Close enough to cum hard. Trying to slow the sensation down she breaths deeply, focusing on tugging on Yas hair. This causes the girl in question to moan on her breast- which definitely makes the situation worse- or way better, depending on how she wanted to look at it.

Yas drinks the milk like she’s had no water in days. Like her life depends on it. Pulling on the nipples hard and holding on to the breast tightly shes determined not to stop till her Mummy is satisfied and empty. She already missed out on a lot of the milk. She refuses to anymore.

Hearing her Mummy writhe and moan from above her, and watching her mouth fall open, is one of Yas’ favourite things. She loves being the one to make her feel this way.

‘Oh my god Yas baby! Such a good girl sucking on Mummy’s breasts. Your mouth was made for this.’ Yas moans when she hears her say that, the sounds they’re making merging in to one as the Doctor can feel her orgasm building in her panties. And she hasn’t even touched her pussy this whole time! 

Yas can hear her moans turning in to pants and can feel her Mother’s thighs grinding up, pressing her head closer to the breasts. Because of this she licks and bites at her nipples, drawing cries out of her desperate Mummy. She wants to make her cum so badly.

‘Ohhhh baby Yas, yes just like that! Don’t stop, suck your mummy’s breasts; make me cum!’ Yas sucked harder. And harder. And harder. She loved making her Mummy happy and she knew if she came she’d be very happy indeed.

‘AHHHHH! AHHHH I’M GOING TO CUM!’ The Doctor started screaming, holding on to Yas tightly, as she exploded in to her panties coating them with her juices. Yas moaned happily on to her breasts and kept drinking from them as her Mummy rode out the aftershocks, letting out little gasps every now and then. 

Yas held on her breasts though tightly. Just because her Mummy had cum didn’t mean she wanted to stop sucking on them. There was still so much milk left.

The Doctor noticed this and shook her head. ‘Don’t worry darling Mummy would never tell you to stop, drink as much as you need. It will be Mummy’s turn to help baby feel good soon anyway.’ At these words Yas’ eyes rolled back in her head.

The command was clear. She wasn’t to stop sucking till her Mummy had made her cum too. 

She knew there was a reason Saturdays were her favourite.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is just completely self indulgent.  
> Comment if you have any requests and I’ll see what I can do :)


	3. Teasing Yas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin benefits from the Doctors tinkering for once- much more then she ever expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows of any other stories that surround the couple using this kind of device comment below, I’m interested to see if it’s something I actually came up with!  
> Enjoy :)

Yasmin wonders in to the kitchen, rubbing the sleepy dust from her eyes. As soon as she notices the Doctor laying the table, her face lights up with a smile.

The Doctor notices her, returning it as she admires her daughters choice of outfit. Yasmin wears a blue stripy dress, blue ballet pumps on her feet, covering white socked feet. Her hair is in two plaits either side of her face, and the obvious bulge under her dress, shows she’s wearing her nappy. As soon as the Doctor looks at her like that, eyes burning through the dresses thin material, she falls in to her role quickly. 

Slowly sucking her thumb she stops in front of the woman she has begun to see as her Mother.

‘Hi Mummy!’ She says, although it’s muffled by her thumb which is still crowding her mouth. 

The Doctor coos at her quietly, pulling her thumb out of her mouth with a pop and laying her hand by her side lovingly.

‘Hi baby Yasmin. You look so cute this morning! Mummy needs you to not suck your thumb though, so she can understand what you’re saying.’ 

Yasmin pouts at this. ‘But Mummy it feels good!’ She humps in reply, looking at her with big eyes. The Doctor sighs caressing her face in her hands. 

‘I know it does baby, but I need to hear you so I know everything is still okay with my little girl, yeah? Especially while I’m making her feel good.’

Yasmin’s eyes widened as she heard her say that. 

‘Mummy’s going to give me a reward?’ 

‘Yes baby. You’ve been so good this week I thought I’d give you a nice reward while we had our lovely breakfast.’ The Doctor explained, rubbing her finger over the younger girls lips, making her breath hitch as she does.

She leans down and kisses Yasmin, hand holding her chin firmly, tilting her head slightly so she can get the best angle. She knows her work has paid off when she hears Yasmin go slack in front of her, both of her arms straight at her side as she let the Doctor take full control of the kiss. Moaning the girl enjoys the ride, squeaking a little when the Doctors hand moves down her body to her arse, squeezing a little before she reluctantly pulls away.

Yasmin whimpers, but the Doctor holds a finger over her mouth making her shut up straight away. ‘Don’t worry Yas baby. They’ll be plenty more of that later.’ Yasmin stared at her Mother’s swollen lips. She really hoped so.

The Doctor took both her hands and led her over to the dining room table, covered in cutlery, plates and breakfast foods. The Doctors chair stood at the head of the table, and next to her was a pink and white arm chair, waiting for Yasmin. She smiled as she saw it, feeling herself get all tingly knowing she was going to get to sit on that.

The Doctor, now behind her placed both her hands on the girls waist. ‘Do you like it baby?’ 

‘Yes Mummy. Very much.’ But Yasmin couldn’t be sure if she was talking about the food or the special high chair. 

‘Only the best for my little girl.’ The Doctor adds, moving forward to get the chair ready for Yasmin. She opened up the table part, undoing the buckles and rope on the seat.

‘What are they for Mummy?’ 

‘To make sure my little girl doesn’t squirm too much.’ The Doctor said smirking, enjoying the red flush it brought across Yasmin’s cheeks. Yasmin also noticed a black object on the middle of the chair- which would also be between her legs while she was sitting on the chair. She didn’t ask the Doctor anything about it though, preferring that it was a surprise.

When the Doctor was happy with how the chair was situated, she turned back to Yasmin and picked her up by the waist, placing her in the chair gently. Yasmin could immediately feel the object between her legs, and it felt remarkably similar to a dildo. Yasmin’s breathing really quickened then. 

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy tying her girl up. She wrapped the buckles and ropes around Yasmin’a thighs securing her in the high chair.

When she was happy with her handy work, she stepped back, taking in Yasmin in all her glory. 

‘You look so good baby. Sitting there for me. Yes you’ll do just fine.’ The Doctor sighs, pulling the chair closer to the table with ease. 

She sits in her own seat next to Yasmin, rubbing her hand and down the girls arm. 

‘I’m guessing you’ve felt what’s between your legs baby?’

‘Y-yes Mummy.’

‘And what does it feel like?’ 

‘Um, a dildo Mummy?’ Yasmin whispers, blushing harder as the Doctor giggles. 

‘Close baby, it’s a vibrator, See Mummy knows how much you love eating breakfast with me, while your in your high chair. So I thought I’d tinker with it a little, to make sure we can have some extra fun with it.’ She explains, Yasmin nodding eagerly. 

If she was her older self,!her stomach would have dropped- the Doctors DIY skills are questionable at best. But she was so far in to her submission that all she could do was agree.

‘I added the vibrator to the middle of your chair, just at the right angle so it would be right below your clit, ready to make you wet whenever I want it to.’ The Doctor reached in to her pocket, pulling out a small remote. 

‘Because Mummy has full control over it sweetie. So we’re going to have lots of fun today.’ 

Yasmin tries to wiggle in her chair from excitement, the buckles and ropes doing their job, as she can barely move her legs. 

‘Get yourself nice and excited for me baby that’s it,’ The Doctor says chuckling slightly, ‘let’s have some of this delicious food shall we.’ 

She placed the remote on the table, clearly wanting to really torture Yasmin who looked at it forlornly. Piling a plate with fruit and waffles for herself, and pouring a glass of orange juice, the Doctor placed her food in front of her, before making up a plate for Yasmin too, and a bottle filled with hot milk.

‘Eat Yasmin, you have to before we can play.’ Yasmin obediently obliged, sucking up the milk quickly glancing at the remote every now and then. She could feel it taunting her. 

Her Mummy fed her strawberries and orange pieces, all the while her panties were getting slightly wet as she pressed her thighs together. Yasmin considered begging. But anything that would make it worse.

Who knew, maybe her Mummy wanted to give her one of the slowest orgasms ever, making her sit on the high chair for hours before she turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. 

Suddenly Yasmin heard a sight buzzing sound, and she could feel the vibrator softly working against her nappy covered pussy. She gasped loudly, the Doctor grinning at the table, the remote now in her hand. 

‘How does that feel baby? Was Mummy a meanie for making you wait?’ Yasmin nodded, whimpering as the Doctor let out a laugh. 

‘Gosh my baby is very horny today, she can barely talk.’ The Doctor said pointedly, wanting to make sure Yasmin answered her. 

‘Oooh! Mummy it feels so good.’ Yasmin moans, the Doctors smirk growing wider. 

‘You haven’t felt anything yet.’ The Doctor says darkly, eating some more of her breakfast as Yasmin wriggled in her chair desperately. She closed her eyes as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure through her body, her naked nipples hardening under her dress. She gripped the high chair tightly, her head slightly tilted back.

‘Oh my god Yas if you could see yourself right now. My little girl so turned on because of her Mummy. Do you think you deserve the next setting?’

Yasmin nodded eagerly, staring at the Doctor desperately.

‘Please Mummy! I’ve been such a well behaved girl. Make me feel good.’ The vibrator switched to the next level as she said this, causing her moans to grow in volume, her mouth now fully open and slack. 

‘Yes I do love to hear you beg baby. We’ll definitely need to have breakfast together more often- maybe even everyday. I am really enjoying this.’ The Doctor admits, a slight tingle of red on her cheeks as she watches Yasmin grind against the vibrator hopelessly. 

She was sweating now; her arms having fallen to her sides, back pressed against the back of the high chair, as she tried to press herself against the toy, searching for some release. She knew the only way she was going to get it, is if she convinced the Doctor to put the vibrator on its highest setting. You didn’t work with her for this long and not know she wanted Yasmin to figure it out for herself.

Looking at her Mummy, who was now touching herself lightly through her panties watching her, she tried to muster up all the love that she felt for her, through her eyes.

‘Mummy please, let me cum. This feels so good, I just need to release for you. I’m almost there!’ The Doctor lets out a moan now at Yasmin’s words, getting up from her chair and standing next to her. 

Placing the remote in Yasmin’s hand she says ‘I’m going to kiss you now baby. Only, and only when I say you can, put it on the final setting. Okay baby?’ 

Yasmin whimpered, looking after the remote, knowing it was going to be in her hands and she could pleasure herself and finally let go-

‘Yas? Do I make myself clear?’ 

But she had to follow her Mummy. Do as she says. She would be rewarded further for it. 

‘Yes Mummy I understand.’

‘Good girl.’ The Doctor moaned grabbing Yasmin’s face and pulling her in to a filthy, tongue filled kiss. She held on to her neck tightly as she sucked on Yasmin’s tongue, filling the room with the girls drawn out moans. Yasmin didn’t think she’d have had the ability to press the button on the vibratory even if she’d wanted to. 

They kissed messily, spit dripping down their chins, their tongues wrapped around each other in a harsh embrace. They moaned in unison, Mother and daughter pleasuring themselves, by pleasuring each other. 

The Doctor needed to see Yasmin cum. She pulled away, whispering ‘Now my love,’ And Yasmin turns the toy on to its highest setting, Yasmin screaming as she feels herself chasing her orgasm.

‘Come on baby, you can do it, cum for Mummy.’ The Doctor shouts, her hands gripping her face and the chair.

‘Mummy! Mummy!’ Yasmin shouted as she came hard in her nappy, the aftershocks convulsing through her as tears streamed down her face. 

The Doctor kisses her cheek, her neck. ‘You did so well Yas. Mummy is so proud of you.’ 

Yasmin weakly thanks her, slumping back in her chair as she tries to get over one of the best orgasms she’s ever had. The Doctor smirks, knowing that she did that. 

‘Your Mummy is still very wet baby, so I’m going to need you to help me out soon okay? But I’ll let you recover first, I know you need to.’ She says, starting to clear away the breakfast things. 

Even though she was exhausted, Yasmin couldn’t wait to get on her knees and pleasure her Mummy, like she had pleasured her. 

Yasmin sighed. She really was the best Mummy a girl could ask for. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure a lot of people would invest in one of these if they were a thing haha.


End file.
